<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Life Has A Soundtrack by Katybug1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246264">Every Life Has A Soundtrack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992'>Katybug1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Women in the NHL, female nolan patrick, tk just really loves patty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Travis loves about Nolan. But one of the things he loves most is her relationship with music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Life Has A Soundtrack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the song "Wanna Be That Song" by Brett Eldredge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.The radio and a sundress</p><p>TK would be lying if he said his breath didn’t catch when Patty showed up at G’s wearing a flowy sundress - spaghetti straps, yellow with a flower print that fell to her knees. </p><p>Ryanne immediately spotted her and let out a little shriek and ran to greet her.  Travis doesn’t know what’s being said but he’s learned over the past couple years not to ask. The Giroux’s practically adopted Nolan after her first training camp - Ryanne insisted that Nolan needed female company and Travis had been a little offended that she thought he couldn’t be chill enough for Pats to talk to about anything until Patty had casually mentioned her period and he turned into one of “those guys” and went bright red and couldn’t form a coherent response (he’s gotten better since then...a little).  </p><p>It was out of respect and a little bit of fear that Travis restrained himself from going over to Pats until Ryanne and her had finished talking about whatever it was they talked about and Ryanne was pulling Nolan over to the group. G gave her a hug and asked about her Summer - and from the look he shot Travis, he was intentionally dragging out the catching up part of the night because he knew TK hadn’t seen her since they parted ways for the off-season.</p><p>And finally she’s set free and is standing in front of Travis.</p><p>“Miss me, Teeks?” she asked, her long hair in an intricate braid and she was wearing make-up which was not something Travis expected.</p><p>And because Travis has zero chill when it comes to Patty, the word “yes” leaves his mouth immediately.</p><p>She throws her head back and laughs and that’s as good as her saying that she missed Travis, too.</p><p>They stood there talking most of the night - well, TK talked and Patty put in her two cents whenever she felt like it. Occasionally, others came over for short periods of time, but mostly they were left alone. G kept shooting Travis these looks that he didn’t want to think too hard about.</p><p>A couple hours in and Ryanne let out another little shriek, turned the radio up and ran over to Nolan, stealing from Travis and he could only watch in awe as Nolan threw he head back and screamed along to song with Ryanne - and maybe Mrs. G had a point about Nolan needing another woman around because she didn’t think Nolan would have ever done that one her own.</p><p>His awe turned into joy pretty quickly because one thing he had learned over the last few years was that there was nothing that brought him as much joy as Patty outwardly expressing her own happiness.</p><p> </p><p>2.Making my world all a mess</p><p>They’re all in a club in Vegas and Nolan is in this dress that Ryanne definitely picked out because no way would Nolan buy something that showed off that much skin on her own. And she must have lost a bet because she was wearing it out in public, in a very crowded club, in Las Vegas, with their entire team - which meant Claude was wearing his “pained dad” face he often got when it came to Nolan and Travis was endlessly amused by it.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Nolan’s eyes absolutely lit up and she and Provy shouted “No Way!” in unison before running out onto the dancefloor - Travis was surprised she could run given not only the tightness of the dress but the heels she was wearing.</p><p>And he tried not to focus too hard on watching them dance and instead focusing on how G is internally telling himself that he’s not really Patty’s father but still not being able to shake how protective he feels over her.</p><p>But seeing her dancing like that - it’s new to Travis. She usually isn’t one to jump into the fray when they go out, prefers to stay at the table and observe.</p><p>And Travis can’t think straight, doesn’t want to. He wants to be the one she’s pressed against. He wants to be the one she grabs to pull onto the dancefloor - he has been that person before but he wants to be that person every time.</p><p> </p><p>3.Back corner of a cornfield</p><p>A Haunted Corn Maze seemed like a great idea. So Haysie did the research for the best one in the area and then decided that they would all go in costume - really get in the mood of Halloween. </p><p>He said that she would never guess what he was dressing up as and she had scoffed. So, obviously, she had just challenged him.</p><p>Travis rolled up to Kevin’s in full Tom Cruise in Top Gun outfit only to be blown away when she walked out of the house in full Gal Gadot Wonder Woman regalia - completely oblivious to the chill. He knew his jaw dropped and she had smirked at him. </p><p>“You okay, G?” Coots laughed as Claude visibly repressed the urge to ask her to put on a jacket at least - it was a little chilly. TK, himself, was grateful his costume came with a built- in jacket.</p><p>“Shut up.” Claude responded, “I think we should all be more worried about Teeks.”</p><p>And Travis did not have a comeback because he was still trying to regulate his breathing.</p><p>Nolan got shotgun in TK’s car because that was her spot, Kevin and Carter taking the back, the others were split up between the other pre-arranged drivers, Travis honestly didn’t pay attention to that chaos in the GC.</p><p> </p><p>As they stood in the line that curved through the field, someone in front of them had music playing and Pats obviously recognized it because she was humming along quietly and nodding her head slightly - the only reason Travis noticed was because he was always hyper-aware of her. </p><p>He couldn’t resist the smile that appeared as he watched her.</p><p> </p><p>4.Bottle tops and the truth spills</p><p>The crowd in the bar had dwindled some since the team rolled in. There were pool games and dart tourneys going on, but Travis and Nolan were in their own world at their high top in the corner. Both had had a couple of beers and Travis couldn’t hold it back anymore. Because these three months with Pats in his life were unlike anything he’d ever experienced and no one had ever made him feel the way she did.</p><p>And he told her that. She blushed and those blue, blue, blue eyes of hers shone brightly as she smiled the smile he had only seen directed at him.</p><p>“You gonna just stare at me all night or are you gonna kiss me, Konecny?” she raised a challenging eyebrow.</p><p>And TK grinned stupidly and leaned over the table and kissed her, only to have her pull back when the song changed.</p><p>“I love this song,” she murmured against his lips.</p><p>Travis laughed fondly in response and leaned back. Because Nolan always looked good. But Nolan listening to a song she loved was next level.</p><p> </p><p>5.Pull the lever, lay the seat back laughin'</p><p>Sometimes Travis needed to get Nolan out of her own head. So he got her in the car and let her pick the playlist and drove them out of the city.</p><p>He watched the weight of the world slowly fall off her shoulders as they got further and further away from Philly.</p><p>He would drive them to this overlook they found on accident once, through the car in park once he pulled into a parking spot, and they would just sit there and talk - or not talk, whichever she needed - until Nolan was finally settled back into herself. </p><p>She would smirk at him pull the lever on her seat and lay it all the way back before smirking over at TK and laughing as he clambered over the console to lower himself on top of her and kiss her until she was ready to head back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>6.You slippin' off your shoes</p><p>They were leaving a charity event when Nolan threw her car keys to Travis, a short “You’re driving” followed as she got in the passenger seat. </p><p>Travis shrugged and got in, smiling when he saw her already taking her heels off. And Travis decided to be nice to her because she had spent all night in a gown and heels, her hair in an updo that honestly looked very painful and a full face of makeup. So he pulled the cd binder out and pulled out the mix cd that had her guilty pleasure songs on it.</p><p>And he grinned as she lit up when the opening to “Oops...I Did It Again” started playing as Travis pulled out of the parking spot.</p><p>She was in a better mood by the time they got to Travis’. Although she refused to put the heels back on and was already working on unpinning her hair.</p><p>He let her shower first. After all, he only had a little gel in his hair. She had a shit ton of hairspray and possibly some glitter cementing her hair in place.</p><p>When she came out of the bathroom, face clear and hair cascading down her back in damp waves and wearing one of his shirts and a pair of cotton pantied, she looked more comfortable in her own skin than she had all night. </p><p>She was tucked in on her side of his bed when he got out, book in her hand and clearly had Classic Britney stuck in her head, humming to herself as she read.</p><p>She was stunning.</p><p>7.While the dashboard speakers sing every word of "Night Moves"</p><p>Sometimes Pats preferred to listen to the radio when driving home from a game. The station she chose varied depending on her mood, but sometimes she surprised him. Travis thought it was because she liked to keep him on his toes.</p><p>Currently, she was singing along softly, but perfectly, to Night Moves and Travis shocked because he had never so much as seen that song on any of her playlists.</p><p>Yet, there she was, driving through Philly, singing along. </p><p>And Travis couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he leaned against the car window and just watched her.</p><p>“What?” she asked when she caught onto his staring.</p><p>“Nothing,” TK shrugged.</p><p>“Okay, weirdo,” Nolan shook her head, hair falling around her face to hide her blush.</p><p>And Travis felt his grin grow.</p><p> </p><p>8.I wanna be that song that gets you high</p><p>Travis loved watching the way certain songs had an instant effect on Patty. How certain songs flipped a switch in her and brought her out of her shell.</p><p>Sometimes it was one of her weird hipster-indie songs that always made Travis sleepy. Sometimes it was a song her sisters loved, that reminded her of home.</p><p>But she always got this content little smile on her face when they came on.</p><p> </p><p>9.Makes you dance, makes you fall</p><p>Travis was surprised when she pulled him out onto the dance floor at G’s wedding, looping her arms around his neck and started swaying to the song. Travis caught on quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>“You know…” she pointedly looked away from him, “you’re not the worst wedding date in the world.”</p><p>“Patty Babe, I’m the BEST wedding date in the world.” Travis replied, relishing in her resulting laugh</p><p>“I’m trying to be… serious…” Patty bit her lip and looked down at him cautiously and he was doing a really good job of not looking at her cleavage. After a moment she said, “I like you, kind of a lot. And I know we’ve been...together...for a little now and I just… I wanted to tell you. Because I haven’t been as...forthcoming with my words as you have been.”</p><p>Travis let out a huff of laughter and grinned up at her. Because he knew going in that Patty wasn’t going to be great with words. But she showed her feelings in other ways.</p><p>And Travis had been fluent in Patty since the day they met.</p><p>“Are you saying this because the sappy love song and wedding are getting to you?” Travis couldn’t resist the urge to tease her just a little bit.</p><p>“...Maybe…” </p><p>And Travis laughed before going up on his toes (she was already taller than him, did she really need to wear heels to the wedding?!) and kissed her.</p><p>10.That melody rewinds years</p><p>Travis would never forget the first time he had been genuinely shocked by seeing Nolan’s reaction to a song.</p><p>“Wannabe” had come on in the bar the team was in and in Nolan had grinned broadly as she bopped along to the song. </p><p>Travis hadn’t known her that well at the time, but he did know that Spice Girls was far from her regular rotation of music. </p><p>When he asked her about it later, she had gotten this far away look on her face and explained that she and sisters would dance around the house to it. They had a choreographed routine to it. And then she instantly regretted it because Travis was pulling his phone out to text her home to see if she had any videos of this dance.</p><p> </p><p>11.Pull your windows down and keeps you young</p><p>She could pretend she didn’t like country music all she wanted, but Travis currently had her riding shotgun in his truck, music cranked all the way up, windows rolled all the way down with the Summer air making her hair a total mess.</p><p>And it hit Travis super hard how much he loved this woman next to him and how happy he was that she wanted to come visit him during off-season.</p><p>He didn’t even think about it as he laced their fingers together over the console, grinning widely at the smile he got in return.</p><p> </p><p>12.Makes you believe you're right where you belong</p><p>It was obvious that Pats didn’t always feel like she belonged. Travis knew that she was used to being the only girl in a locker room. She was used to making herself smaller because he didn’t want to take up too much space. She had a fucking beautiful resting bitch face that directed attention away from her when felt like she didn’t deserve it.</p><p>And Travis had made it his goal from day fucking one to make sure she never felt like she didn’t have a place, like she didn’t belong.</p><p>So when they got home after a shitty game, he connected his phone to speakers and put on the song that always seemed to help her when she got like that and asked her to dance.</p><p>They stayed like that for what had to be twenty minutes, just swaying, Travis perfectly content to have her in his arms.</p><p>Eventually she pulled away and sniffed, “You getting sentimental on me, Teeks?”</p><p>“Always,” Travis grinned up at her.</p><p> </p><p>13.I wanna stand with you in the third row</p><p>One of Nolan’s indie/hipster/music that made Travis sleepy artist was doing a small show in Philly on a night off and Nolan wanted to go, so Travis happily tagged along. </p><p>And there was nothing he enjoyed more than seeing Patty happy and as he watched her sing along, three rows from the stage of the already small venue, she looked radiant and Travis didn’t regret it for a minute.</p><p>And it turned out, seeing it live did not make him sleepy.</p><p>14.When the bleachers are crowded</p><p>They went to Eagles and Phillies games on the regular - the whole team. </p><p>Travis preferred the baseball games. Not because baseball was interesting. It was entirely because Pats was not built for heat so she wore least amount of clothes as possible - which, on this particular instance, were a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a tank top that wasn’t a crop top but also didn’t cover her abdomen completely. The only reason G hadn’t had a conniption was because she had a flannel tied around her waist.</p><p>And she wasn’t particularly interested in the game. She pretended to be when the camera was on her (Travis swore she had a sixth sense for that kind of thing) but mostly she spent the game sipping her beer and bobbing her head to whatever song they were playing. </p><p>Travis couldn’t help lacing their fingers together and singing along obnoxiously in her ear just because he could.</p><p>He was a great fucking boyfriend but he had a reputation as a pest to maintain after all. </p><p>Not that she minded. Depending on the song she either laughed or glared at him. And he just grinned in return every time. Because anytime he had her attention was a win.</p><p> </p><p>15.When you're sittin' all alone</p><p>Sometimes Pats needed alone time. And Travis tended to be the person the team looked to to see if someone needed to go after her.</p><p>But right now, when she shoved herself in the very back of the bus, headphones in and head resting on the window… Travis made sure no one bothered her. Because as much as he liked being able to pull her out of her own head, he knew that she sometimes needed to get lost in it. He knew that she needed alone time - time she didn’t get a lot of. And that, when she was ready, she would let everyone know in her own way.</p><p>Sure enough, about an hour after they got to the hotel, she let herself into the suite the team was hanging out in and slipped under TK’s arm. </p><p>And Travis grinned down at her, making a show of pressing a smacking kiss to her head and laughing at the disgusted look he got in return.</p><p> </p><p>16.When the rain is pourin' and you need something to take you home</p><p>Pats had “Driving in the Rain” playlist. Travis was pretty sure it was because driving in the rain made her nervous (not that she would ever admit to it).</p><p>But he always kept his chatter to a minimum when it was raining particularly hard, especially if she was white knuckling the steering wheel, and just let her focus on the music coming out of the speaker and on her breathing.</p><p>From Day One, he had always known what Patty needed. And he would hopefully always know what she needed. </p><p>So he kept his mouth shut and tried to stay awake - because this playlist always made him sleepy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>